Magical Mayhem
by SumWhat Sketchy
Summary: Dawn and Drew are admitted into Sageart Academy of Magic where they meet some very powerful friends as well as a mysterious witch named Rose, but what happens when they're attacked by a resentful mage who wants Rose dead? Only i know, but will I tell? CS
1. Chapter 1

**So heres my new story 'Magical Mayhem!" Everyone say thanks to Yara who pushed me to write this chapter instead of being lazy haha! So lets see how you all like it!**

**~XxStarzxX~**

* * *

><p>"Hey Dawn, wake up"<p>

A young girl, around 15, yawned as her dark blue eyes flickered to life. She slowly got up and stretched her arms, letting her knee-length dark blue hair ripple down her back.

"Were almost there, so you should get a shower in."

Dawn rubbed her eyes and looked up at the boy who had woken her up, "Alright Drew"

The boy who had woken Dawn up, known as Drew, looked to be roughly 17. His shoulder length shaggy green hair was freshly cleaned from the shower he had gotten out of minutes before and his emerald green eyes were still shadowed with sleep. He wasn't wearing anything fancy, just black jeans, a purple t-shirt, and his black trainers.

"C'mon start getting ready so we wont be late for our introduction day." Drew smirked as he pinched her albino white bunny ear.

Dawn squealed as she shot up in pain, "Drew! You know I hate it when you pinch my ears!"

Drew's dark green dog ears twitched as he laughed at his younger step-sister, "It got you up didn't it? Now go get ready!"

He walked back toward the front of their large plane, his laughter fading as he calmly walked away.

Dawn sighed as she headed toward her suitcase and grabbed a short pink skirt, a ruffled white tank top and a long black sleeveless jacket, along with some pink uggs and her white beanie.

She quietly walked into her bathroom and laid the clothes on a shelf by her shower, before slipping out of her pajamas and warming up the water.

After a few minutes her dark blue hair as well as her long, normally up, bunny ears hung loosely in relaxation. Her entire body had tensed up in nervousness, which is understandable considering the huge change going on.

Her and Drew had previously gone to a Magic academy in Britain, before being transferred here. During one of their many training sessions they showed skill in the elements, which their school didn't teach, so with best interest for the kids the Headmaster there, Headmaster Rowan, had sent them here. Sageart School for the Magically Gifted, was its name and it was well known as one of the top schools in history.

Dawn was brought back to reality when the water ran cold. She sighed and shut the water off, draping a towel around herself.

"I wonder what this new school will even be like?" She wondered

Dawn looked at the time, '6:32', 'We'll be landing soon. Better get out there before Drew starts a fit.'

She quickly dried her hair, tossed on her clothes and started to work on her hair. Her knee-length hair was placed into a long braid that reached her lower back, while her ears stood up and out through her white beanie.

"Miss Dawna, We shall be arriving to the academy in but a few minutes if you would please put your things together" Ronald, one of the plane butlers, bowed in respect.

"Thank you Ronald" She nodded and headed off to her room, packing up her many suitcases with all the belongings she had taken out.

"Dawn get out here!"

Dawn ran out to where Drew had called from, looking out one of the large plane windows.

"Look at this place!" He laughed

Sageart was nothing like their old school. It was a large castle, scratch that, huge ancient castle and surrounding it were millions of students running around in their uniforms, all varying in colors.

Dawn smiled, "This looks awesome!"

Both of them laughed as the plane landed onto the large airstrip that resided next to the school. As the door to their plane opened, an elderly man with gray hair and frayed dog ears walked up to them.

"Hello! My name is Headmaster Oak and Im the Principal here at Sageart Academy. If you'll follow me ill take you to your dorms."

Drew and Dawn both nodded and followed Headmaster Oak to his office which was in the center of the large academy.

"This place is incredible!" Dawn gazed at the high ceilings that were coated with carvings and intricate details.

Headmaster Oak laughed, "Yes it is."

Drew nodded his head, "Headmaster Oak, what's with all the different colored uniforms?"

Headmaster laughed, "They signify your talent. You'll find out what yours are when we reach my office"

After about 5 more minutes of walking and questions they reached his office, where The headmaster sat in his chair with Dawn and Drew in the chairs across the table.

He pulled an old wizard hat out of the drawer and gave it to Drew, "Put it on and it will say what your talent is."

Drew placed it on his head and jumped when it started talking, "Hmmm…This boy belongs in Nature."

Dawn giggled and placed the hat over her large ears.

"Ohh…this girls a tricky one…I would say….Ice…" The hat nodded

Headmaster smiled and retrieved the hat, "So, ill print up your schedules for you and then you'll be introduced to the teachers here, but first!"

He walked over to a closet and grabbed 4 pieces of paper with strange markings on them.

"Each student here is given a messenger owl and an Eevee. The Eevee will evolve depending on what talent you are."

He waved his hand over the paper and 4 pokemon popped up, 2 Eevees and 2 HootHoots.

The HootHoots flew up and followed their new trainers while the Eevees jumped into their new trainer's arms.

He handed them sheets of paper, and then walked off once again with the two teens following him.

* * *

><p>They arrived a few minutes later in a room along with 8 others, all in black capes and all with their own set of animal ears.<p>

Headmaster Oak gestured toward them, "There will be your teachers as you learn here,"

"Our Nature Teacher, Gardenia"

She smiled, "Hey there"

"Our Water Teacher, Wallace"

He bowed, "A pleasure to meet you"

"Our Lightning Teacher, Volkner"

He nodded, "Hi"

"Our Air Teacher, Winona"

She smiled, "Aren't you two cute?"

"Our Fire Teacher, Flannery"

She nodded, "Nice to meet you"

"Our Ice Teacher, Candice"

She grinned, "Hi there Cuties!"

"And finally our Dark Teacher, Grimsley"

He bowed, "The pleasure is mine"

Headmaster looked back to the kids, "Dawn you'll be a 4th year with Candice, while Drew you'll be a 6th year in Gardenia's Class."

Candice squealed as she hugged Dawn, "Yay! A new student! Not too many people get ice, 'cause most of them go to Water"

Dawn smiled, "I'm looking forward to it"

"Now who could show you around?" Headmaster thought as he tapped his chin.

Flannery smiled, "Why don't we send Ash and Paul?"

Headmaster nodded, "Excellent! Both of those boys are in 6th year as well Drew, and have been here since their first"

Volkner nodded, "Ill go get them"

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Volkner returned with 2 boys, both Drew's age.<p>

Headmaster smiled, "Drew, Dawn, this is Ash and Paul"

One of the boys, Ash, had dark black hair, deep brown eyes and dark black dog ears, as well as a Pikachu on his shoulder. A Jolteon and Noctowl stood beside him.

The other boy, Paul, had shaggy purple hair that reached his shoulders, purple fox ears, and dark black eyes. An Umbreon and Noctowl shared his same expression.

Both boys were wearing the male uniform which was black pants, a grey vest over a white dress shirt and a black floor length coat. The only difference was that Ash's tie and coat trim was yellow, while Paul's was a dark purple.

Ash grinned, "So you guys are new here?"

Dawn nodded, "We just got here"

Paul growled, "Obviously"

Ash sweat dropped, "Ignore Paul, he's a downer"

Paul growled again and slapped the back of Ash's head.

Ash whined, "Ow Paul!"

Headmaster sweat dropped, "Um boys...the tour?"

Ash smiled, "Of course!"

Headmaster grinned, "Dawn is in the same dorm as Mistia and Maybelle so if you see them will you tell them?"

Paul nodded and headed toward the door, the 3 others quickly following.

After the tour, they headed out to the courtyard where students were relaxing.

"So Who's Mistia and Maybelle?" Dawn asked.

Paul smirked, "Well Mistia, or Misty to her friends, is Ashy's Girl Friend"

Ash blushed, "She's not my girlfriend!"

Paul snickered, "They're the strongest witches of the Fire and Water Classes."

Dawn frowned, "Then why am I roomed with them?"

Ash laughed, "Probably 'cause your acting more mature now then they have in the past 6 years."

Drew laughed, "So who's my dorm mates?"

Ash took a look at his paper, "Would ya look at that! Its me, Paul and Gare!"

Drew smiled, "Who's Gare?"

Paul frowned, "Its Gary. He's an Air Mage"

Dawn nodded, "Oh that's right, what type are you two?"

Ash waved his hand and shocked her in the arm, "Lightning"

Paul signaled toward his Umbreon, "Dark" _**( A/N: Wow who could have guess those two's dorms?)**_

Ash sweat dropped, "yeah…so what about you two?"

Drew pointed to Dawn, "She's Ice and I'm Nature"

Dawn nodded, "Hey Ash how do you have Pikachu? I thought we were only allowed to have our Eevee and our HootHoot or Noctowl?"

Ash smiled, "Well were allowed to have up to two pokemon from home as long as they fit your element."

Dawn smiled, "Wow, Drew i guess we'll have to call mom and have her send ours over."

He nodded as they all continued their tour, observing all of the training grounds, as well as the classrooms.

After a few hours of touring they all decided to take a break and rest in the Plaza, which was the very center of the school and was also where every liked to hang out between class.

Dawn was awestruck, "This place is so beautiful!"

Ash nodded, "Yeah its really become a second home to us"

Dawn smiled, "So where are those girls? Mistia and Maybelle?"

Paul frowned, "First off I would call them Misty and May, they hate their real names"

Drew laughed, "Doesn't everyone?"

Paul and Ash both nodded, "And second, May is impossible to find and is only found when she wants to be so don't count on finding her easily."

Ash laughed, "And as for Misty-"

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SQUIRT AND LET ME DROWN YOU!"

Ash was cut off by a panicked little girl, a 1st year most likely, with bright pink hair and white polar bear ears.

"Ash! Help!" She cried

Ash frowned, "What's up Erin?"

The girl, Erin, was shaking, "I was trying to teach my Eevee ember and it accidentally hit a certain Vaporeon…"

Ash laughed as hard as he could, "Your so screwed!"

Drew frowned, "Why is that?"

"ERIN PYROMANCER! GET BACK HERE SO I CAN DROWN YOU!"

A teenage girl with orange shaggy hair, which was pulled into a side ponytail, and matching red dog ears suddenly stomped over looking like the Gyarados that followed behind her.

Ash smiled, "Hey Misty!"

The girl, Misty, suddenly smiled, "Oh hey Ash!"

Ash stood and brushed off his pants, "Guys this is Misty, Misty this is Drew and Dawn. Dawn's gonna be in your dorm Mist."

Misty smiled as she ran over and hugged the bluenette, "Nice to meet you!"

Dawn smiled awkwardly, "Nice to meet you too?"

Misty laughed, "Sorry about the screaming but I'm protective over my pokemon."

Dawn smiled, "So who else is in our dorm besides May?"

Misty grinned, "Oh you know about May too? Well other then her we might have our friend Leaf if she comes back in time for school."

Dawn nodded, "So where is May?"

Paul sighed, "around this time she's usually in the trees."

Drew frowned, "What do you mean 'In the trees'?"

Misty smiled, "She loves to go into the forest and hang out in the trees, that's why it's so hard to find her."

Ash yawned as he started toward the boys dorms, "Well I'm exhausted, see you guys upstairs"

Paul looked over at Drew, "C'mon we might as well show you where our dorm is. Misty we'll leave Dawn to you."

Misty smiled and pulled Dawn in the opposite direction, "Sure Paul!"

* * *

><p>Dawn's jaw dropped at the sight of her new home. As soon as you walked in you were in the living room which included a huge couch with a fully stocked entertainment system on the opposing side. There were also stairs that led to an upstairs balcony which, Dawn guessed, led to the bedrooms. Under the balcony was a hallway that led into a fully furnished kitchen.<p>

"This place is amazing!" Dawn yelled

Misty giggled, "Yeah your room is up the stairs first on the right if you wanna unpack. Your stuff should already be up there."

Dawn nodded and ran up the stairs to her new room.

* * *

><p>Drew yawned as he walked the grounds late at night.<p>

After Ash and Paul had showed him the dorm and introduced him to Gary he had decided to take a walk. The in-dorm time was 10, but that didn't start until classes did so a lot of students still roamed the school area.

He had been thinking of what Misty had said about 'roaming the trees' and though some nature would help him clear his head.

He walked until he reached a huge oak tree with the largest leaves he had ever seen.

"Incredible…"

"Yeah it is…"

Drew jumped as he looked up into the tree where a girl sat in their dark black cloak.

"Who are you?" Drew asked

The girl didn't respond but instead asked a question, "Are you new to SageArt?"

Drew nodded, "Nature Class, 6th year"

She nodded, "Well then let me be the first to formally welcome you to the top magic school in the world, SageArt School of the Elemental Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Drew frowned, "Thanks…so you never answered my question. Who are you?"

She paused before answering, "Rose."

Drew frowned, "So you go to SageArt too?"

Rose nodded, "Yeah but you probably wont see me too often, I'm known to keep to myself."

Drew laughed, "So we have something in common."

Rose giggled, "I should get back to my dorm before my friends form a search party"

She stood up from her branch and was just about to jump away before Drew's voice stopped her,

"Can I see you again?"

Rose paused before writing something down and throwing it to him,

"That's my username for MagiChat, send me a message later and we'll keep in touch. See ya Nature Boy"

With those last words Rose leaped off toward the girls dorms.

Drew opened up the paper and read the name that had been written in perfect cursive,

'_SapphireFlower'_

* * *

><p><strong>ah! the mystery of Drews new friend! See if you can guess which element she is in?<br>**

**OK! so how did you like it? good? bad? you love me? hate me? want to kill me?**

**ok well the last one may be a bit to much but hey what can ya do?**

**OK SO...REVIEW!**


	2. IMPORTANT

Heya Guys! Its EvidenceOfSouls_ (A.K.A. XxStarzxX)_ and I have an annoying/upsetting message.

My editor and co-writer of all my stories _(Hence why this is posted on all my stories)_ is being a butt and wont help or edit.

Why you ask?

Because she wants to write her own story on the side of doing all mine and she cant think of anything to write about!

She says she wants to do a story that will be a longer one and will be contest/ikari/poke/and old rival but as I said before, she has no plot.

Or any ideas.

So to speed up this process and get my stories updated A LOT quicker, I m asking ALL OF YOU! My loyal minions! To suggest ideas to her!

To suggest an idea please go to **LunarDaze s Channel, _(Ill Link to her on my page!)_ **and Message her with your suggestion! She wants to do something along the lines of an Alternate universe one _(superpowers, spies, magic, etc.)_ so please. IM BEGGING YOU! GO SEND HER YOUR IDEAS!

IF SHE DOESN T GET AN IDEA SOON I CANT UPDATE FOR A LONG TIME!

PLEAAAASSEEE GO TO HER CHANNEL AND WRITE OUT YOUR IDEA IN A MESSAGE!

WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE? YOU SHOULD BE CLICKING ON MY PROFILE AND THEN GOING TO HER PAGE!

OH OKAY, SO YOU DON T WANT UPDATES?

YEAH, I THOUGHT SO!

GO!


End file.
